The Mutant Mouse Regional Resource Centers (MMRRC) are now in their 7th year of operation (www.mmrrc.org). We have grown to have an inventory of over 1,300 mutant and genetically engineered mouse lines as cryopreserved germplasm or live colonies, as well as over 27,000 mouse lines as embryonic stem cells (ESCs) for a total of over 28,300 lines. We are now the largest repository of mice for biomedical research in the world. The MMRRC is comprised of three (3) institutional components: (1) the University of California-Davis, (2) the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill, and (3) the University of Missouri. In addition, Jackson Laboratory serves as an information and customer service center (ICSC). The multi-institutional, collaborative nature of the MMRRCs necessitates frequent communication among performing sites. There are numerous operational issues that must be addressed, especially as the volume of imported and exported mice coming is increasing exponentially. This proposal requests funds to support the 7th Annual MMRRC Meeting. The objective of this meeting is to bring together: (1) the Principal Investigators and other key individuals from each of the four MMRRC sites and the ICSC, (2) NCRR and other NIH Program staff, and (3) other members of the scientific community with interests in mutant mouse resources, to discuss common issues and problems and to share ideas and potential solutions related to the ongoing functions of the MMRRC. The value of this Annual Meeting of the MMRRC cannot be emphasized enough. While in its seventh year, the MMRRC is still a relatively new program. It's multi-institutional composition and collaborative nature dictates that communication among all performing sites and the NIH is critical, especially as this is a U42 mechanism. The proposed conference will facilitate the continued success and growth of the MMRRC by enabling individuals from each Center and NIH program to meet, discuss and resolve programmatic, policy and technical issues associated with the operation of the MMRRCs. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests funds to support the 7th Annual MMRRC Meeting. The objective of this meeting is to bring together: (1) the Principal Investigators and other key individuals from each of the three MMRRC sites and the ICSC, (2) NCRR and other NIH Program staff, and (3) other members of the scientific community with interests in mutant mouse resources, to discuss common issues and problems and to share ideas and potential solutions related to the ongoing functions of the MMRRC. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]